Smartphones support various accessories via wired connectors.
Recently, there have been rigorous efforts to adopt accessories using USB type-C connectors.
This trend is expected to accelerate when the EU's regulation enforcing the use of USB type-C is implemented, which will lead to the advent of various accessories and make the compatibility issue a highly critical one.